Education
Benefits of using student response systems In essence, classroom performance systems or student response systems are very important in a classroom because it makes the atmosphere more exciting. In fact, this so-called-method has been used in many American and European schools. By this method, teachers create questions for their students by using a software installed on a computer. Students will respond afterwards to these questions by using a remote control device called the clicker. Then the questions and the answers to the questions made by the teacher will follow a significant several objective type pattern. Moreover, the student is required to choose from one between the three of four answer options presented for that question. Then students need to use the proper remote control keypad to provide the right answer. The answers given by the students will then be recorded by the student response software and the aggregated result data will immediately be displayed in the form of a graph or a chart. Profits of using a Student response system Various studies conducted by the University research groups focused on the impact of student response system and have come out with findings showing the many fold benefits of using such a system. In fact, some of this benefits are the following: 1. Marvelous development in the attention level of the student With the implementation of this response system, more number of students used their remote wireless keypad to provide answers to all the questions posed. By utilizing the remote keypad, it has literally enhanced the concentration level of the students; in fact, several students are now responding to the questions posed by the teachers.. 2. Better knowledge retention levels Since the attention level of the students are now developed, students are now able to remember the subject matter which they had learnt by using this form. Moreover, students get to discuss among themselves all the things on why they choose that certain option. This leads to a healthy discussion regarding the different options that were chosen by the students. Plus, students will certainly have a better understanding of the subject and would basically result in an enhance knowledge retention levels.. 3. capability to follow individual responses While all the students are participating in answering the questions posed, their responses are basically being recorded in the student response systems database. In fact, each student is provided a particular student code and the answers will be recorded against the code. Plus, this certain student response data will be added with the learning management system which will afterwards provides an chance for the school to track the performance of their students. 4. ability to create reports One more important advantage in utilizing this system is the capability to produce reports from the data stored in the database of the system itself. Top 10 songs The class teacher would be able to generate custom made reports regarding the performance of the different students in the different subjects. Reports related to the areas where most of the students had given incorrect answers. Surely this will help in creating a more detailed lesson for that certain significant subject. Reports related to students who have been performing badly on all the subjects could also be generated. Category:Things we need but we don’t deserve